


[Podfic] Butterflies

by Moiself



Series: Bottom/sub!Dean [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dean only wants to be a good Boy, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Read by the Author, Sensation Play, Sir can be whoever you want, Sub Dean, dean ambrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to be a good boy for Sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845947) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



> A gift for my wonderful jellybelly30, we know who Sir is for us, but he can be whoever you want him to be here :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know in the comments who you see him as...

**Length:** 00:10:45

 **Mediafire:** [Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p85jo3ay55ecue7/Butterflies.mp3) (12.3MB) [Download M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/?2pcron6v49z21i9) (20.3MB)

 **Box:** [Download MP3](https://app.box.com/s/3wi24z3kenwpp2t38xkkbe6yqyg0e5uul) (12.3MB) [Download M4A](https://app.box.com/s/volvntehsx87slvf5wmqso320i6i3zbjl) (20.3MB)


End file.
